Thank You
by white pedal
Summary: Everyone deserves a second chance, especially when mending once broken relationships with family


**This is a sequel to my previous story " Sound Of the Wedding Bells" **

**Enjoy:)**

England was pacing the hallway back and forth. He was doing it for the past hour since he got there and hadn't sat down at all.

He was pale and clammy as sweat went down his forehead, he kept playing with his fingers and continued his pace.

"What is taking so long?" he said in worry "It's been four hours since it happened, I hope everything's alright." The door opened and England stopped to look who it was.

The man wore a white lab coat and was taking his gloves off. England wanted to know so he went over to the man.

"Everything went well, you may go in to see them." England nodded and slowly went to the room. With each step he took his heart was pounding, he was a nervous wreck.

As he entered the room and was in disbelief.

America looked up at England with tired eyes. He was wearing a green shirt and pants with a hat to match, he had a doctors mask around his neck and with his baggy stressed eyes he smiled brightly at him. Philippines looked up as well. She was in a white hospital gown in a bed and looked equally tired as America, her long black hair was a bit of a mess but not that bad. She smiled at the English man to.

Then there was a sound from the small bundle coming from a blue blanket she was holding. England looked over and gasped in what he saw, he was stunned and In awe.

The baby was fast asleep in Philippines arms. The labor lasted for four hours and both Philippines, America and the infant were tired from the birth, the child had dark skin just like his mother along with the short black hair, America quietly says to England.

"It's a boy" Americas tone was in disbelief, the two hundred and thirty six year old nation couldn't believe he was now a father.

"We have a son, I can't believe it." England couldn't believe it either, the baby began to open his eyes. To the others surprise, the little boy had America's blue eyes.

"America, he has your eyes" Philippines says softly, she shifted her position to lift the baby up to see everyone. The baby looked around and first saw his mother who was smiling at him.

"Hey baby" She said to him. The baby looked around again and this time he saw America smiling at him and gently puts his finger near him.

"Hey.. son" America choked a bit, his son grabs his finger with his tiny hands. America never felt this way before, he always loved one person, himself, but now besides Philippines he had never loved anyone so much in his life. And he was just born.

"Hey little buddy, do you know who we are?...that pretty lady is your mommy, and me...I'm your dad...and I will be your hero."

The baby continues to look up at the couple until his attention turned to England who was smiling a bit at the bundle. England was surprised as the baby looked at him, America and Philippines noticed this.

"I think someone wants to say hello" Philippines says. England blushed,then Philippines past their baby onto America and he passes the infant to England. The British gentleman could not believe what he was holding in his arms. He dared not move him because he looked comfortable, the child looked up at England with curiosity.

"Hello, I'm England" he says nervously " It is nice to meet you, well we have been waiting..well...nine months to meet you."

The baby reached up to him and tugged his thick eye brows. He winced but he carefully loosen the baby's hand, England continued to look at the baby as something had never seen before, he looked just like America when he was small, except he has his mothers dark skin and black hair, he was in awe.

"He's beautiful" England says softly. America and Philippines looked at each other and nodded.

"England" America starts "If it's alright with you...we would like for you to be our babies godfather" England was shocked from the words.

"What! Seriously!?" the young couple nodded, England was in disbelief and looked at the baby again. He then coughed a bit and said sternly.

"Right, I accept. But I warn you I am quite the disciplinary so I will have to be strict with him from time to time."

America chuckled a bit, he was raised by England as a child so he knew it wasn't true.

"As long as you love him and care for him that's all that matters, we trust you dude."

England was still trying to hold in the emotions he had inside, then he asked them.

"What is his name?" America and Philippines looked at each other.

"California" America said, England just continued looking at the baby.

"California, it's perfect Alfred." He turns to them. "Would you mind if I step out a bit?"

"Go ahead England" Philippines assures him, England gives California back to his father and leaves the room. As the door shut America cuddled California, then he got suspicious about England so he gave his son to Philippines.

America opened the door and could not believe what he saw.

England was on his knees crying. He was sobbing for a good five minutes and he looks up at the ceiling.

"Thank you!" he sobbed "Thank you, Thank you so much!" America was in disbelief, but he smiled and went back in to lay next to his wife and son. Philippines was wondering what was going on.

"What happened? Is England okay?" America kissed her temple and looks at her.

"He's just happy he's getting a second chance." He looks at his baby and cups his head with his large hand.

"See mini dude, you take after me, because you became uncle England's hero."

**Just thought about making this story since I thought about more than just ending America and England's mending a bit of their relationship at his wedding, and decided to add a baby to it.**


End file.
